1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camping unit solely or partly built on and supported by a vehicle hitch arm connected to a vehicles regular hitch receiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular camping shell utilizing a vehicle hitch receiver and/or the bumper of a vehicle as its sole support for transportation but can be used either connected or disconnected from the vehicle while in use (unfolded).
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous proposals have been patented in which existing interior and/or exterior space of a vehicle has been extended to accommodate a sleeping area. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR (1) 5,066,065 Baughman (2) 5,011,216 Baughman (3) 4,065,166 Shoemaker (4) 4,858,986 Whitley et al. (5) 4,109,954 Wall (6) 4,139,229 Cooper (7) 4,729,594 Hoff (8) 5,419,607 Oliveira
While these proposals address certain similar problems, particularly those related to lack of sleeping space in today's vehicles, they are all merely an extension of the vehicle's interior and/or exterior and can not be used independently of the vehicle. Also when compacted they all reside within the boundary of the vehicle significantly altering the available interior and/or exterior space of the vehicle as to negatively effect the function, economy and comfort of said vehicle.
No prior art is known, however, for a hitch-mounted camping devise that is carried on a vehicle hitch-arm, without additional support of wheels like in a trailer, but can be used independently of the vehicle when unfolded.